


too terrible to take

by illiterateidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateidiot/pseuds/illiterateidiot
Summary: will and hannibal sail over the cliff.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	too terrible to take

if i am wicked

let the ocean wash my skin

and leave me salt and bone

i will meet you over the cliff's edge

and we will wade through waters unknown 

but oh i am wicked

and i'm in your arms

and the sea finds us too terrible to take

so i grasp your hand at the bottom of hell

and decide life's ours to make

i know you are wicked

and i'm holding onto you

to find life and salt in the taste of your kiss

the world and the sea reject us

but holding you, i find they have nothing i miss

**Author's Note:**

> this poem is literally based off a fic i'm writing like i was editing it and reread the line about will saying "The ocean found us too terrible to take" and my brain was like "OH POEM TIME" so gay rights i guess


End file.
